1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention generally relates to a force transducer and, more particularly, to a force transducer to record dynamic force activity within the heart.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
A major thrust of heart research at present is directed towards the assessment of regional myocardial mechanics. For the enhancement of such research, force transducers, capable of recording dynamic force activity within the heart, are needed. It is particularly desirable to record such activity without having to open the chest. Although various force transducers are available none of them can be inserted into the heart to perform the desired measurements.